von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Mannheim
Mannheim. Mannheim, vormals die Hauptstadt in der untern Pfalz, jetzt die Hauptstadt des Großherzogthums Baden, liegt am östlichen Ufer des Rheins, wo der Neckar hineinfällt. Churfürst Friedrich IV. fing 1606 an, aus dem alten Dorf und Schloß Mannheim eine Stadt zu erbauen, und bevölkerte sie mit Niederländern, welche wegen Gewissensfreiheit ihr Vaterland verlassen hatten. Zwar wurde 1622 die neue Stadt von den Bayern und 1688 von den Franzosen verwüstet; aber die Churfürsten Johann Wilhelm und Carl Philipp, welcher Letztere 1720 wegen der Religionsstreitigkeiten mit den Reformirten seine Residenz von Heidelberg dahin verlegte, stellte sie wieder her, so daß sie jetzt zu den schönsten Städten Deutschlands gehört. Sie ist ganz offen; vormals war sie mit Wällen und Gräben eingefaßt und durch dreizehn Bollwerke verwahrt, aber durch die Ereignisse des Revolutionskrieges wurden die Festungswerke vernichtet. Unter den Plätzen sind der Markt und der Paradeplatz, und unter den Kirchen die ungemein prächtige Kirche, die den Jesuiten gehörte, und die Schloßcapelle am ausgezeichnetsten. Ferner sind sehenswerth das Kaufhaus, Rathhaus, Zeughaus, die Münze, verschiedne Hospitäler, das Komödienhaus, der botanische Garten, das Observatorium, das Zucht- und Waisenhaus u. s. w. Das Schloß ist groß und prachtvoll und enthält verschiedne kostbare Sammlungen; auch ist daselbst der Versammlungssaal der dasigen Akademie. Die Zahl der Einwohner ist in den letztern Zeiten bis auf 18,000 gesunken. Handel und Fabriken werden zwar sehr begünstigt, wollen dennoch aber nicht besonders gedeihen. In dem Kriege Deutschlands gegen Frankreich zu Anfang der Revolution litt die Stadt durch Belagerung und gegenseitige Besetzung; selbst ein Flügel des Schlosses wurde vernichtet. Statt der ehemaligen Schiffbrücke geht jetzt eine fliegende Brücke über den Rhein. Von Reisende. August Josef Ludwig von Wackerbarth. 1791 Wir fanden in Mannheim ganz das Gegentheil von der schönen heitern Luft und von dem reinen lautern Wasser, welches wir von Heidelberg genossen hatten. Schon am Thore der Festung erfüllte unsere Geruchswerkzeuge ein hesslicher Gestank von dem sumpfigen halb wasserlosen Stadtgraben. Die Stadt ist zwar regelmässig erbaut: allein die zu grosse, zu ängstliche Regelmässigkeit ermüdet das Auge. Die Einwohner sahen alle so weiss und fahl aus, wie die schon seit einigen tage in Verwesung übergegangenen Leichen. Das Wasser schmekt hier akkurat so, als wenn man damit vorher einige Todte abgewaschen hätte, und ist in der That noch weit schlechter, als das Leipziger. Die Menschenmenge steigt hier auf etwas über 22000. Allein dies glaubt man wahrlich nicht, wenn man durch die hiesigen Strassen streicht: denn alles ist öde und leer, und nur hie und da sieht man einen Hund laufen, der überdies noch seinen Schwanz zwischen den Beinen trägt, seines eben empfangenen Kostgelds wegen grausam heult, und sich furchtsam umsieht, ob nicht sein Wohlthäter mit dem grossen Stokke noch hinter ihm her komme. Eine Stadt von der Grösse sah ich noch nie so einsam, traurig und wirklich melancholisch. Mein erster Gang war zum entgegengesezten Thore hinaus, um den Einfluss des Neckars in den Rhein, die beide eine Zeit lang verschieden, dieser grün und jener grau, fortfliessen, zu betrachten. Hier ergriff mich ein heiliger Schauer, als ich an die Zeiten der Caesar und Auguste zurükdachte, als ich die tapfern Römer in den hiesigen Gegenden ihre Lager aufschlagen, Treffen anfangen, Schlachten liefern, Battaillen gewinnen, Siege erringen, Triumphe erfechten, und so weiter, mir vorstellte. Glüklich müssen doch jene Zeiten gewesen seyn, wo meine Freunde, die unbezwinglichen Römer, den schönen Rhein durch ihre Allmachtshand beherrschten. Entnervte Despoten und nichtswürdige Pfaffengesichter liess das Schiksal nachher über diese herrlichen Gegenden gebieten. Aber warum geschah denn wohl dies? -- Vielleicht darum, damit die kommenden Menschengeschlechter ihre errungene Freiheit hier desto glüklicher geniessen möchten. -- Wir besahen die Kunstsachen von Mannheim, die mir in der That weit besser gefielen, als alle die politischen Einrichtungen, deren es hier eine so zahllose Menge giebt. Das Naturalienkabinet ist sehr schön, hat viele sehr seltene Dinge aufzuweisen, und enthält eine Vollständigkeit, die man gewiss nicht allzu oft findet. Als ich es sah, entstand in mit der Wunsch, es nur einige Monate zu Bereicherung meiner Kenntnisse benuzzen zu dürfen. Eben so vollständig und schön ist die Bildergallerie, die aus neun grossen geräumigen Zimmern besteht und gewiss eine der prächtigsten von ganz Teutschland ist. Sie enthält viele vortrefliche Gemählde und besonders hatten die von Dolce, Raphael, Tintoret und einigen andern für mich den höchsten Reiz. Im Ganzen genommen, glaub ich, übertrift die Mannheimer Bildergallerie die Düsseldorfer bei weitem, so viel Wesens man auch von der lezten macht. Vornehmlich gefiel mir das sehr wohl, dass man hier die Namen der berühmten Meister über jedem Gemählde mit grossen schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem vergoldeten Rande angeschrieben findet, da hingegen der Nichtkenner, der sich zu unterrichten wünscht, bei den Düsseldorfer Gemählden unaufhörlich nach den Namen der Künstler fragen muss, und weil sie selbst der Führer nicht allezeit weiss, oft in den Fall kommt, unbelehrt und unbefriedigt bei einem Gemählde vorbeizumarschiren. Nur von sehr geringem Werthe ist die Bibliothek, die ebenfalls so, wie die vorigen beiden Sammlungen im kurfürstlichen Schlosse aufbewahrt wird. Sie hat etwa in allem 40,000 Bände. Die Werke Voltaire's gehörten hier unter die Sehenswürdigkeiten. Ich sage gewiss nicht zu viel, wenn ich behaupte, dass der Herr geheime Justizrath Pütter in Göttingen eine gewiss eben so starke Büchersammlung hat. -- Inzwischen zeigte uns der Herr Bibliothekar, Herr Hofrath Lamey, einen schönen alten aus zwei Bänden bestehenden Bibelabdruk auf Pergament in Folio, der in Paris 15000 Gulden gekostet haben soll. Merkwürdig ist übrigens eine beträchtliche Sammlung von handschriftlichen Briefen von den Zeiten der Reformation her, welche die berühmtesten Leute damaliger Zeit, Erasmus, Melanchton, Luther, Kalvin, Zwingli und viele andere geschrieben haben. Sie sind, nach der Versicherung des Herrn Bibliothekars, noch gar nicht gebraucht, und müssen also dem, welcher jene Geschichte entweder studirt, oder beschreiben will von beträchtlichem Nuzzen seyn, und hier müste er gewis viele Aufklärung finden, die er an andern Orten vergebens suchen möchte. Uebrigens ist diese kleine Bibliothek recht niedlich eingerichtet und wirklich geschmakvoll angeordnet. Das Antiquitätenkabinet ist seiner seltsamen Figuren wegen immer berühmt genug. Man sieht hier kleine ägyptische, griechische, römische, etrurische, altgermanische, gallische Statuen, allerlei Gefässe, Urnen und andere Geräthe in ziemlicher Anzahl. Die römischen und griechischen übertreffen an Feinheit und gutem Geschmakke alle andern bei weitem. Besonders zeugen die ägyptischen Figuren von wahrer Plumpheit. Es ist grösstentheils alles in Bronze gearbeitet: und man hat diese Sachen hie und da in unterirdischen Gängen, oder Erdschichten wiedergefunden; daher vieles nur noch stükweise vorhanden ist. Der hiesige Antikensaal ist vielleicht einzig in seiner Art, und dennoch muss ich sagen, dass er mich bei weitem nicht hinlänglich befriedigte: denn meine Erwartungen und Vorstellungen davon waren durch Schriften viel zu hoch gespannt worden. Die Sammlung der schönsten, in Italien noch übrig gebliebenen und dort auf der Stelle genau in Gips gegossenen Statuen ist ganz hübsch und auch ansehnlich genug: allein etwas so ganz ausserordentliches fand ich wirklich nicht. Die Menge der ganzen Figuren ist im Grunde nur klein: denn ihre Anzahl kann sich kaum auf 40 belaufen. Halben Körper findet man hier unterdessen weit mehrere. Unter den ganzen gefiel mir der Laokoon und die Venus von Medicis, unter den halben der Kopf meines Cicero und Alexanders am besten. Jedoch schien der lezte ein wenig zu dik und eben deswegen verunstaltet zu seyn. Diese Gipsabgüsse sind von Rom, Neapel, Florenz, Venedig u. s. w. und haben das Unangenehme. dass der Gips gelb ist, da doch die Figuren zuverlässig weit schöner seyn, wenn sie ganz weiss, wie auf der göttinger Bibliothek, wären. Das Zimmer, worin sie sich befinden, ist auf der Erde, und daher für die jungen Zeichner, die sich bei diesen Kunstwerken üben, ziemlich ungesund, auch hat es noch eine andere Unbequemlichkeit für sie, nemlich, es ist ein wenig dunkel. Wie sehr fand ich mich aber in meinen Erwartungen betrogen, als ich die hoch berühmte Sternwarte bestieg. Man hatte mir gesagt, sie sey die schönste von Teutschland. Dies kann ich eben nicht sagen, wofern ich nicht gradezu lügen soll. Ich fand die von Leipzig in jeder Rüksicht weit schöner. Mit den Instrumenten verhielt sichs eben so. Ich glaubte hier ganz ausserordentliche Sachen anzutreffen: sah aber nur blos ein mittelmässiges Fernrohr zur Beobachtung der Sterne. So klein das Observatorium von Göttingen auch ist, so fand ich dort wahrlich weit bessere Instrumente, als hier auf dem mannheimer. Wir sahen inzwischen hier oben das alte bigotte, thurmreiche Speier, das sich seitdem in ein freies umgeschaffen hat. Während meines hiesigen Aufenthalts traf ich auch sogar eine Messe von Mannheim an. Aber ich habe wirklich noch keinen erbärmlichern Jahrmarkt in kleinen Städtchen angetroffen, als die Messe der Hauptstadt von der Pfalz. Verkäufer gabs nur wenige: allein Käufer noch weit weniger. An andern Orten ist sonst an diesen Festen ein grosses Getümmel von Menschen und Vieh: allein hier waren demungeachtet die Gassen und selbst die Marktpläzze öde und leer. Das beste auf derselben war für mich und vermuthlich auch wohl für die ganze Stadt, das schöne gesunde und sehr wohlfeile Obst. Trauben, Aepfel, Birnen und Pflaumen gabs hier in Ueberflusse und noch selten fand ich das Obst so wohlschmekkend, als hier. Noch ein Gegenstand reizte vorzüglich unsere Aufmerksamkeit, es war das Komödienhaus, das hier gewiss eines der schönsten, sowohl in Ansehung der Bauart, als auch in Rüksicht der darauf handelnden Personen, vom ganzen teutschen heiligen römischen Reiche seyn mag. Das Gebäude ist sehr gross, treflich eingerichtet, und auch recht gut ausmöblirt. Die Akteurs sind die auserlesensten und geschiktesten, die man sich nur denken kann. Beinahe die schlechtesten der hiesigen könnten Direkteurs anderer berühmten Schauspieltruppen vorstellen. Ich sah hier Richard Löwenherz aufführen, ein Stük, das mit ausserordentlich wohlgefiel und das schönste war, welches ich noch in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Die Geschichte ist aus den Zeiten der Kreuzzüge genommen. Richard war König von England, gieng ins gelobte Land, oder nach Palästina, um den Muselmännern Jerusalem und überhaupt das ganze Königreich aus den teuflischen Klauen zu reissen, kehrte glüklich und unbeschädigt zurük: allein auf seiner Heimreise ward er schändlicher Weise von einem seiner christlichen nichtswürdigen Mitbrüder, dem Herzoge von Oesterreich, gefangen genommen. Die Befreiung aus diesem Gefängnisse war der Gegenstand des Schauspiels. Weil dies Stük grade auf die Lage des Königs von Frankreich, Ludwigs XVI, genau passte, es überdies schön ausgearbeitet war, und vortreflich aufgeführt wurde; so war das Heer der Emigranten in dieser Komödien grösser, als ich es noch jemals in Teutschland beisammen erblikt hatte. Man wird sich leicht einen Begriff machen können, wenn ich sage, dass wir wahrlich schon Nachmittags um halb drei Uhr in das Komödienhaus gehen mussten, um einen Plaz zu erhalten. Dies ist selbst in London und Paris etwas unerhörtes, und dennoch geschah es in Mannheim. Allein ich habe auch noch nirgends einen grössern Tumult in einer Komödie mitangesehen, als hier. Als der König aus seiner Gefangenschaft erlöst wurde, so entstand ein Geschrei, Lermen und Vivatrufen, dass es beinahe schien, als wenn der jüngste Tag gekommen wäre. Das Brausen und Schreien: vive le Roi! war in der That unbändig. Kaum kann der Schiffbruch eines grossen Kriegsschiffs so viel Fürchterliches und Schrekliches haben, wenn seine Kanonen zusammenstürzen, oder von selbst losgehen, als dieses Stük bei der Befreiung des Königs. -- Herr Ifland stellte einen Halbgott in den mitlern Jahrhunderten vor, und spielte seine Rolle wirklich unnachahmlich schön. Freudetrunken giengen wir aus diesem unvergleichlichen Schauspiele weg! ich mit meinem Freunde schlichen allein, einige unserer Bekannten aber lustwandelten mit ein Paar hübschen Mädchen am Arme nach Haus. Unser Gasthaus war im Hof von Zweibrüken. wir wurden hier sehr gut behandelt, und, was uns am besten gefiel, gar nicht geprellt, welches jezt für uns doch beinahe etwas ganz gewöhnliches geworden war. Noch muss ich der Soldaten erwähnen. Diese machen hier eine ganz besondere Menschenrace von Teutschland aus. Sie sind von Kopf bis auf die Beine halb türkisch und halb englisch, halb ungrisch und halb schwedisch, halb französisch und halb polnisch gekleidet. Wer kann sich wohl ein noch grösseres Quodlibet, oder eine noch grössere Mannigfaltigkeit, denken? Diese Kleidung hat der Herr Kurfürst von Pfalz-Baiern einem englischen Generale zu verdanken, den er ungefähr vor zwanzig Jahren in seine Dienste aufnahm, und der, wo ich nicht irre, Thomson heisst. Von diesem ganzen Aufzuge schien mir nichts so sonderbar, als das Kasket auf dem Kopfe, von Leder und einem ungeheuern Pferdeschwanze. Vor ein Paar Jahrhunderten war diese Sache wohl noch gewöhnlich: allein seitdem haben die Kriegsknechte sowohl, als andere ehrliche Männer angefangen, einen Hut auf dem Haupte zu tragen. Und warum affektirt man grade hier in der Pfalz eine so halb türkische Alterthumssache? Mit der Gelehrsamkeit verhält sichs in Mannheim ganz artig. Man hat hier eine Akademie der Wissenschaften, die 1763 gestiftet wurde, 12 ordentliche und 36 auswärtige Mitglieder, nebst ein Paar Duzzend Ehrenmitgliedern zählt. Der Gelehrten-Republik hat sie inzwischen noch keine sehr wesentlichen Dienste geleistet. Sie versammelt sich wöchentlich einmal und einige Bände ihrer Vorlesungen sind zwar bereits gedrukt erschienen, doch haben sie eben noch keine gar grossen Früchte getragen. Die besten Abhandlungen darin sind von auswärtigen Männern. -- Ich fragte einige Leute, wie es mit der Litteratur hier beschaffen sey? "Ach," sagten sie mit einem sehr tiefen Herzensseufzer, "damit ist es bei uns äusserst schlecht beschaffen. Wir wissen beinahe gar nicht, was ein Gelehrter ist. Will auch einer sich wohl erkühnen, aufzutreten, so drükt ihn der allmächtige Despotismus der Bonzengesichter augenbliklich wieder nieder." Ich verlor die Lust weiter zu fragen, und begnügte mich vollkommen mit der erhaltenen Antwort. -- Ausser dem Herrn Ifland und dem Herrn von Klein, der sich durch seine Lebensbeschreibungen der grossen Teutschen rühmlichst bekannt gemacht hat, wüsste ich auch in der That nicht, ob nur jemand einige Aufmerksamkeit verdiente. Wir verliessen Mannheim mit seinem zahllosen Heere von Emigranten und giengen nun zum erstenmale über die 1000 Schuh lange Brüke des grünen Rheins. Noch nie bin ich über eine Brüke mit so viel heiliger Ehrfurcht gegangen, als über diese. Ich weiss nicht, ob das Andenken an jene grossen Männer der Vorzeit, welche vor mir hinüber gegangen sind, mir dies Schauerliche einflösste, oder was sonst die Ursache davon gewesen seyn mag. Genug, ich war innig gerührt, fühlte mich selig, und glaubte schon mit meinen unüberwindlichen Römern durch diese Gefilde zu wallen, unterdessen ich nur meinen Freund an der Seite hatte. Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Rheinreise herausgegeben vom Freiherrn v. Wakkerbart. Halberstadt in der Buchhandlung der Grossschen Erben, 1794. Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Kurpfalz-Bayern (Städte) Kategorie:Großherzogtum Baden (Städte) Kategorie:Residenzen Kategorie:Baden (Stadtämter) Kategorie:Rhein (Städte)